vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sargeras
|-|Defender of the Pantheon= |-|Lord of the Burning Legion= Summary Sargeras is the creator and leader of the Burning Legion. He is one of the titans — the godlike beings who brought order to countless worlds throughout the universe during their age-long quest to find and awaken others of their kind. A warrior of unmatched courage and strength even among the other titans, Sargeras would be chosen to act as the Defender of the Pantheon, working to safeguard the worlds that the titans had ordered from the growing threat of demonic incursions. After millennia of battling against the forces of the Twisting Nether, Sargeras would be overwhelmed by doubt and a sense of helplessness after discovering the presence of enemies far more powerful than mere demons who sought to corrupt the spirits of slumbering titan world-souls. Sargeras abandoned his kin and his sacred duty after coming to the conclusion that the universe itself was flawed, and that the only way to spare it from the Void Lords' grasp would be to purge in flame, thereby cleansing it of all corruption. To accomplish this task Sargeras allied himself with the only beings who he knew would willingly join his cause, his ancient enemies: the demons. With his vast power making disobedience all but unthinkable, Sargeras shackled the demons to his will, forging them into a Legion that would wash over the Great Dark Beyond like a tide of unending fury. Tens of thousands of years have gone by and the Legion's Burning Crusade nears its end. Uncountable worlds and civilizations have been reduced to ash in order to achieve the fallen titan's ambition. Even now, Sargeras' mind remains locked onto the singular goal of cleansing the universe of corruption, even if it means reducing the cosmos to smoldering embers. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Sargeras Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown (One of the oldest beings in the universe) Classification: Fallen Titan, Lord of the Burning Legion, Defender of the Pantheon (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 5), Swordsmanship, Magic, True Flight, Creation (Can create avatars of himself as well as entire planets. Creates weapons seemingly out of nowhere), Reality Warping, Spatial and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created the pocket dimension where the prison planet Mardum resides), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Titans begin their lives as world-souls, disembodied spirits that rise into their true forms upon maturity. Comparable to the titans of the Pantheon who recreated their bodies from nothing but their souls) | All previous abilities, as well as Chaos, Life and Soul Manipulation with Fel Magic (Fel Magic is a pure manifestation of disorder which harnesses the life energy and souls of living things as fuel), Matter and Soul Erasure (The fel storm that he conjured threatened to completely destroy both the bodies and the souls of the rest of the titans), Soul Sealing (Created the scythe Ulthanesh from the fires of an exploding planet that was capable of sealing the souls of those it cut), Power Bestowal and Corruption (Can infuse others with fel might, transforming them into demons in the process), Fire Manipulation (Felfire burns much hotter than normal fire and cannot be extinguished by normal means), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (Can read the minds of everyone around him and communicate with his minions telepathically. He can addle the minds of entire planetary populations), Transmutation (Transformed the elf Xavius into his Satyr form), Dream Manipulation (Entered Archimonde's dreams), Possession (Possessed Aegwynn and later Medivh) Attack Potency: Solar System level (The mightiest of all the titans of the Pantheon who are capable of creating and destroying entire planetary systems) | Solar System level (More powerful than before, defeated all of the members of the Pantheon simultaneously by himself) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled across the Universe) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y '''| '''Class Y Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level Stamina: Godlike Range: Likely Interplanetary (His battles with the Pantheon destroyed vast stretches of reality) Standard Equipment: The Sword of Sargeras Intelligence: High (Has the knowledge to create entire pocket universes as well as sapient life. Skilled tactician. As a titan, Sargeras was capable of even figuring out the greatest flaw in the universe: The existence of the Void Lords) | Supergenius (Skilled tactician. Knowledge of fel magic) Weaknesses: As a titan, he is weak to fel magic | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fel Storm:' Sargaras summons a monumental ocean of pure fel magic that spans the distances between planets. The powerful torrent of fel energy utterly obliterates both the body and soul of those it touches. Key: Defender of the Pantheon | Lord of the Burning Legion Note: There seems to be an inconsistency between the powers of Argus the Unmaker and the rest of the Titans. This is likely due to conflicting writing between different writers. It could, however, potentially be explained by Argus' own natural affinity towards manipulating space. Gallery 6174290-15050648592580.jpg|Sargeras destroys a corrupted world-soul 15153446785770.jpg|An avatar of Sargeras leading a host of demons 556754675645656745664556445645668945667.jpg|The Avatar of Sargeras fighting Aegwynn 6858546765534657534645545345435454645.jpg 86564678456745667545667545678576.jpg 67565464568457894578967.jpg|The sword of Sargeras in Silithus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Warcraft Category:Warriors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 4 Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Dream Users